


Social circle

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn attends a party with Phillip
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Social circle

“I can’t believe you talked me into this”Kathryn said to Phillip 

“It’s gonna be fun”Phillip told Kathryn 

“It’s been ages since I’ve left my house”Kathryn said to Phillip 

“Well at least you have a friendly face around”Philip jokes 

“I could expand my social circle”Kathryn muttered 

Somehow Phillip managed to convince his colleague into attending a party 

“One party won’t kill you”Phillip quipped 

“Do you know how long it will last?”Kathryn asked him curiously 

“Trying to leave already”?”Phillip crosses his arms gazing at her quizzically 

“I don’t have a watch on me”Kathryn answers


End file.
